


My boyfriend is an Alien

by animewriter



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Scumbag System, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, M/M, Multi, alien - Freeform, alien Wei ying, cultivation, doppleganger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animewriter/pseuds/animewriter
Summary: Shen Yuan wakes up with almost no memories as to who he is and is told he is shen Qingqui ..even though he recalls his name being shen Yuan..Lan Wangji finds a naked mysterious male alone in the woods when he investigates a strange crash.Is loosely based on another asian drama i'm watching.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/Nie Huaisang, Luò Bīnghé & Shěn Yuán | Shěn Qīngqiū, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Jiang Cheng frowned in disapproval as he followed his brother . "I don't see why this is your problem." He protested. "Can't you just let it go?"

"You know i can't. He is my friend..he could be dead for all we know." Wei Ying reminded calmly. "He is a real hopeless guy..who knows what trouble he could of got in."

"We..don't know for sure though he is even in trouble..lets wait a little bit." Jiang Cheng tried to reason. "There is no reason to go to such a backwater place."

"We lost connection with him there..something went wrong."

...

Shen Yuan winced as he looked around the scorched earth. This was going to be a problem. He was looking around when he noticed what looked like a dead body. He walked carefully over limping weakly due to his injuries from the crash. There on the ground was a earthling who looked...an awful lot like him only with longer hair. He touched him carefully examining him only to quickly withdraw his hand. The man was dead!. He heard some voices in the distance and quickly kicked the body in the water hoping to hide the evidence.

After he did that he noticed another smaller body who laid weakly gasping for breath. He frowned and examined the young boy and noticed the bruises. Someone or many people had abused this poor boy. He put his middle finger and smaller finger next to his thumb together and they lit up as he slowly put it on the boys heart. He put his all into healing the boy bringing him back to life.

The boy opened his eyes briefly making eye contact with the young man leaning over him. His eyes widened at the sight of the glowing beauty before him as he felt life return to him. He reached out in wonder grabbing something around the other mans neck. He pulled breaking the chain as the man broke contact before passing out next to the boy.

A group of Cultivators appeared and rushed over. One of the senior disciples Ming Fan knelt down to check what appeared to be his Shizun only to frown. "Someone cut his beautiful hair..and took his clothes" he explained. "Who would do such a thing to our Master?"

Liu Qingge frowned as he also knelt down to examine him. He tested his core curiously finding nothing off. He noticed that the Shen Qingqiu seemed to have a fever. HE carefully picked up the young master and turned to the others. "Pick up Luo Binghe. We need to get them to the examination bay..right now"

in another land Lan Wangji was meditating in the cold spring when he saw a ball of fire fall from the sky near the woods. He narrowed his eyes as he quickly dressed and grabbed his sword. He made his way swiftly thru the trees heading towards where he saw it fall. He nearly fell back startled as his ears turned red. There kneeling on the ground was a long black haired...very naked young teen around his age.

The boy turned and he could clearly see his pale face and grey eyes. The boy blinked as if noticing him for the first time. He started to speak in a language he didn't understand. His face almost flirtatious as he reached out to touch him only for Lan Wangji to quickly step back unsure of how to handle this boy. He quickly took off his outer robe and wrapped it around the boy covering him up. The boy blinked looking down at his now covered self before smiling almost mischievously.

"...It's against the rules to go outside without clothes" Lan Wangji said simply

The boy tilted his head confused as to what he was even saying before tilting his head again and touching the white robe. "Rules...?" He repeated testing the word out.

"Yes...Against the rules.."


	2. Chapter 2

Shen Yuan woke up with a start before looking around confused. Where was he...none of this looked familiar. He searched his memory to try to recall anything only to come up blank.

He rubbed his forehead as he felt a minor headache creep up. He turned slightly as he saw someone come into the room. A young but strong looking man in simple robes. "Shizun..thank god you are awake..its been two weeks..we have been worried." The young man said relieved as he helped him sit up.

"..I...am sorry do i know you?"

"Oh..no..the fever must of been worse then we thought.." His student proclaimed alarmed quickly rushing out.

"Just..what is going on?" Shen Yuan frowned pulling his covers off to look down at himself noting his pristine light inner robe. He touched the silk like fabric before getting up to look at himself in the mirror. His hair had grown and was now shoulder length and his skin had grown paler due to lack of sunlight.

Another person who looked older and in a way more studious and proud stood before him with a look of concern. "I was told by your apprentice you are still not well" He frowned as he gently ushered him back to the bed to lay down. Shen Yuan absently grabbed the fan next to his bedside and started to fan himself hoping to cool down as sweat dribbled down his face from a lingering fever.

"Where..am i?" Shen Yuan asked still confused as he continued to fan himself.

"Did the fever effect your memory? This is your home Qing Jing Peak. Maybe i should call some more healers.."

"...I'm..sorry..I can't seem to remember...much of anything..." Shen Yuan frowned. "Just...my name and a vague memory of..helping someone.."

"Could this be Young Binghe's fault...he was found next to you..Still..something terrible must of happened...they found you without any clothes and your hair was chopped off..who would do this to you?" He frowned before straightening himself. "Im your senior Yue Qingyuan. Do not worry I and your students will help you thru this." He promised patting his hand.

Shen Yuan opened his mouth to reply only to wince as he felt a pain in his head as a ringing was heard.

"Warning System corrupted unable to access memory bank. Files have been corrupted deleting now" A robotic voice sounded.

Shen yuan blinked looking around confused. "Did...you hear that?" he asked confused.

"Hear..what?" Yue asked looking around confused. "There is no one else here..Just us"

"Files deleting and new information based on your location will be uploaded after a reboot..Sensors unable to to pick up location..would you like me to scan again?"

Shen Yuan's eyes twitched in annoyance. "Useless voice..shut up" He muttered annoyed making Yue concerned.

"Understood shutting down" the voice chirped before going silent.

"I am going to get a healer" His senior brother sighed getting up and leaving. Outside 3 students were waiting anxiously. The one from earlier ,a pretty girl and the now more bruised and beat up boy from that day two weeks ago were outside. "Well...is Shizun going to be okay Master?" The first boy Ming Fan asked worried.

"The fever has effected his memory it seems" Yue Qingyuan informed. "I will be sending for some of the best healers..in the meantime you three must work hard to serve and heal your Shizun. He will need your help more then ever now. So stay out of trouble and keep the juniors in line for me."

"This is all his fault" Ming Fan scowled pointing at Luo Binghe who looked away ashamed and nervous.

"I..didn't do anything...but...im sure i had some blame" Luo Binghe frowned looking down respectfully.

"You were the last person to see him..and yet you claim you have no memory of how he was attacked..or who disgraced him." Ming Fan scoffed not buying it.

"I was...knocked out whenever this happened " Luo Binghe replied with a frown.

"Ming Fan Stop being so mean to Binghe" Ning Yingying whined annoyed. "You always pick on him"

"HE is always screwing up and making things harder for the rest of us.. Don't forget if it wasn't for him our Shizun wouldn't of been attacked. He was only out there because Luo Binghe was disrespectful and had to be taken out to be punished."

"He was only punished because he was trying to defend himself after you bullied him" Ning Yingying reminded annoyed.

"Enough it doesn't matter anymore." Yue Qingyuan replied sternly. "All that matters is Shen Qingqui's recovery. Am I clear?"

The three nodded quickly.

"Good" He said pleased

...

Meanwhile

Lan Wangji bowed low in respect and apology to his uncle who was pacing annoyed.

"You brought in some stranger to our sect and promised you would take responsibility for that..possible demon but that you would make sure to teach him our laws and ways" His uncle reminded as he ran a finger along his beard. "Yet..int he past two weeks the little demon has made a mockery of our sect and he keeps trying to talk to our students about...who knows what..and the clothes he wears.." his eye twitched.

"He..is still learning the language uncle. " Lan wangji said respectfully. "I assure you i am working hard to make sure he understands."

"Uncle..Lan Zhan is right...This boy is ..a bit unwell..We can't blame him for his actions. We must be patient two weeks is not enough time to expect so many results at once and so soon" Lan Xichen said gently.

"Very..well" he sighed reluctantly before turning to his youngest nephew. "You must be careful how you handle things..if you aren't careful your going to end up like your father." he warned before dismissing him. "Now go..before he causes more problems while you are away."

Lan Wangji nodded before quickly leaving. He found Wei Ying waiting for him outside in a woman red hanfu and sighed. "We talked about this..you need to wear the mens robes" He reminded leading him back gently.

"It's too heavy" he huffed. "I like this one better. I saw a visitor wearing it so i copied it" He did a twirl. "Why must clothes be gendered..Where i come from clothes are just clothes"

"Still did it have to be a Wen's ? We can't afford to have you copying them..you are going to offend someone..where did you get the fabric or find the time to do this?"

"Eh? fabric? I didn't use fabric i just copied it" Wei Ying frowned before recalling something. "oh..right..its not like where i came from.." he muttered.

"You..still haven't said exactly where that is" Lan Wangji reminded as he lead him back to the room they were sharing.

"its..far far far far Far away" Wei Ying repeated. "So far...away you probably don't really know it"

"Mn" Wangji frowned. "So..what were you doing earlier today?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"I lost my Beacon after our first meeting.." Wei ying sighed. "I'm trying to find it."

"You..mean when you ..." he paused his ears reddening as the memory came back.

Lan Wangji's eyes widened as the naked Wei Ying pressed against him suddenly as he reached out and hugged him. The boy soon began rub his face against Lan Zhan's chest. The teen started to mumble something almost purring. "Let...go" Lan Wangji said shifting as he felt himself grow aroused at the other male. The other boy refused to let go as he shoved the male to the ground . The two of them stared deeply into each others eyes only inches from the other before Lan Wangji found himself doing something unlike him...

He kissed him.

Wei Ying's eyes widened in surprise before he returned the kiss unsure before more eagerly. He was distracted by the kiss that he didn't notice the blue glow from his necklace before a gem slipped out.

"I...uh really am sorry about what..i did.." Lan Wangji coughed coming back to the present.

"Oh..i don't mind...i loved it. I never had whatever that was..it was nice." Wei Ying smiled. "almost...as nice as your strong...alpha Hormones.." He said licking his lips as he reached out to touch Lan Wangji's chest again only for the other to quickly stop him with a pained sigh.

"Sorry...it's...just...you smell really good" Wei Ying grinned sheepishly.


	3. Chapter 3

Wei Ying was on his way to his class with Lan Wangji when he felt a familiar energy. His eyes lit up excitedly as sound only he could hear filled his ears. "A-cheng" he explained startling Lan wangji who watched confused as Wei Ying took off. "Wait..Wei Ying we have class.." Lan wangji protested.

Wei Ying ignored him and took off following the sound only to run into a nervous student who seemed to be hiding something. He fell back with a wince only to blink when he noticed the others robes clearly had a lump and was hiding something. The other student noticed his line of sight and held a finger up in front of his lips. "Please..don't tell" He whispered slowly removing part of his robe to reveal a cage. Inside it was an angry looking purple parakeet. "A-Cheng.." he blinked peering at him confused. "is that you?"

The bird started to tweet angrily. To Nie Huaisang the bird was just tweeting but Wei Ying who could understand the birds rants winced.

"Who do you think it is you idiot!" The bird tweeted. "Thanks to your need to run off at a moments notice i barely had time to catch up with you..And thanks to you leaving me with the malfunctioning ship..When I tried to teleport to you from the ship i ended up getting stuck in this blasted bird and i can't seem to leave it!"

"Wow..my new parakeet really doesn't like you" Nie Huaisang blinked surprised.

"Where...did you find this bird?" Wei Ying asked curiously as he tried to not laugh at his brothers predicament.

"I found him in the forest last night" His friend replied proudly. "I have never seen a prettier bird in my life..and he seems so smart. I just had to catch him"

"Ah...I see...still aren't you worried about our teacher finding out..maybe you should put him back in your room..or you know i can do that for you" he offered trying to get his brother back.

"I...suppose i should put him back but..you wont tell Lan Wangji right? Pets aren't allowed.." He asked worriedly.

"I wont say a word" he assured reaching for the cage only to inwardly curse as he heard Lan Wangji's voice. He watched as his brother was hurriedly carried away hidden once again.

"Wei Ying..come on you can't miss class again." Lan Wangji scolded. "Besides it's a waste for you to not learn properly with your talents." he said as he took Wei ying's hand and lead him back.

Wei ying nearly blushed as their hands touched but managed to compose himself...he couldn't be falling for a human..

Jiang Cheng's feathers puffed up in annoyance as his cage wiggled a little as it was pulled out of his captors robes and set on a hook. He watched as the human peered in admiringly. "You really are such a pretty bird." The human said pleased before digging into a pouch and putting some seeds into the cage. "Just put up with this cage for now..Soon i will get you a bigger one and then maybe someday i can have you roam free when you adapt to here more." He promised.

"I shouldn't be in a cage I am son of a lord" Jiang Cheng tweeted in complaint. "This is humiliating!"

...

Shen Yuan nearly purred in content s he fanned himself. His life was really not that bad..IF this was really his life..then he had no complaint. Plus one of his students was an amazing cook. "Luo Binghe" He called out expectantly.

The teen hurried inside quickly giving a bow. "Yes Shizun?" he asked respectfully.

"I want some of your sweets that you make. You know how much I love those." He hummed snapping his fan shut. "Hurry and bring me some and i will observe your progress as I eat them" he instructed. The boys eyes lit up before nodding and giving another bow before hurrying out. Yes..his life as a master cultivator and teacher was not bad at all. It helped that he was a quick learner and was able to reeducate himself by reading what was apparently his past notes..He wasn't perfect but he understood the principles and he could even manipulate leaves into blades or use his fan as a weapon which came naturally to him.

Still if this was his life...why did he think his name was Shen Yuan and not Shen Qinggui?

He was distracted from his thoughts by Liu Qingge who hurried inside the room. "Shen Qinggii my friend..How are you feeling.. I heard you calling out" He asked worried. Shen Yuan sighed..It seemed this Liu qingge was a bit obsessed with him..one would think they were lovers and not friends before he lost his memory with how he acts around him. ..He was helpful though and he seemed...like he had good he put up with him.

"My friend i am fine.. I was just asking my student to bring me some refreshments" He informed fanning himself once more.

"I..don't know how i feel about that student...something is off about him.."

"Who Binghe?? he is fine. He might be a little clumsy but he is getting better" Shen yuan dismissed. "Don't be jealous my darling friend..it is not a good look " he teased.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone here watching scumbag system?? I have it on my wetv english app on my phone. Im loving it so far

Shen Yuan hummed pleased behind his fan as he was helped into a carriage by Ming Fan before his earnest female student Ning Yingying handed him a parcel. "Here are the two books you requested Shizun" She smiled pleased as her teacher patted her head pleased after taking it.

"Tell me..where is Binghe?" he asked looking around. "I was promised he would pack me some sweets for the road." he said as his eyes scanned the area. He had been rather indulgent lately on his students cooking. Everything the boy made was pure heaven. It got to the point where he now only ate what Binghe cooked much to the others envy.

Yingying winced knowingly causing Shen Yuan to sigh. It seems the boy was still being teased by the other students...Strange that the past him would allow such a thing..it didn't seem like him at all.

"SHizun..your hair has grown alot since you woke up" Yingying praised as another female student nodded in agreement. "You will have your long hair back before you know it. Its already just past your shoulders"

Shen Yuan ran his hand thru his black hair absently. It seemed off but he couldn't deny he felt good about the look. He tried to hide a smile behind a fan. He was soon distracted by some of his students riding past quickly laughing. He frowned peering behind his fan from his carriage window only to see a bruised Luo Binghe stumbling to try to catch up. He leaned out of his window more and waved his fan in his direction. "Boy come here" he called out. Luo Binghe pointed to himself surprised before hurrying over.

"Yes?" Binghe asked wide eyed.

"Do you have my food?" he asked getting a quick nod before he dug into his bag before handing him the basket of food.

"Get inside the carriage with me. I would like company. " Shen Yuan informed pleased taking the basket.

"Go..no one else has ever been allowed inside masters carriage" Yingying encouraged her friend.

BInghe reached into his pocket and ran his finger over something hidden nervously before nodding shyly. He climbed in cautiously, eyes wide.

"Relax I wont bite" Shen Yuan replied amused. "I just dont want people thinking im abusing my students" he hummed giving a smile. Luo Binghe blushed face reddening at the sight of his teacher. "Here you can share my sweets with me" He smiled offering some of the treats to him. Luo Binghe took one not looking away.

"What...do i have something on my face?" Shen Yuan asked confused touching his face curiously. Binghe shook his head and looked away focusing on the treat in his hand instead. "No...not at all...your face is perfect" he mumbled.

"Oh..good " Shen yuan hummed relieved. "I can't look bad. I'm on my first mission since recovering"

Wei Ying nearly bounced on his feet excitedly today he was going to be allowed to leave this boring place to go on a job..and apparently see more creatures of this planet. He couldn't wait.

"Wipe that stupid smile off your face" Jiang Cheng tweeted annoyed. "You need to listen if you aren't careful you could get caught. Even if this place has people with special powers some of them are not like you..and don't you dare get injured..from what i can tell from Nie Huaisang we don't exactly bleed the same either..and i should know..i have seen that boy bleed a lot.." He said with ruffled feathers. "The boy gets hurt too much...im honestly worried. Are all of these creatures so weak and frail?"

"No way Lan Zhan is super strong and so is his older brother" Wei Ying dismissed. "It's just not every one here is a fighter..This isn't Tortex5 planet where everyone is a warrior"

"That's right..from our research so far..it seems the humans here are separated in two groups. Civilians who are weak and live small life spans and cultivators who posses unique abilities and can live long if not infinite lives depending how their power cores. We should make sure to remember this and report it to our planets leaders. It could be valuable information. "

"I disagree...this planet doesn't accept the concept of aliens and should be left alone" Wei Ying frowned. "We need to avoid making too much of an impact. Which is why you need to help me find the Beacon..Some of the males here are full of strong alpha pheromones." he fanned himself with a pretty fan decorated with a phoenix. A gift given to him by Nie Huaisang. "It's really effecting me...and making me lose my senses.."

"Well you are reaching maturity. Another reason I told you to stay behind" Jiang Cheng reminded with a tisk. "You should be at home preparing yourself for finding a mate. Make sure you don't do anything stupid here..The last thing we need is you imprinting on a creature here. "

"I am not going to fall for this planets Creatures. I don't care how strong their Alpha pheromones are." Wei Ying protested. "I'm better then that. I won't let any stupid cultivator here control me or..." He started to rant before pausing as a smell wafted into the room and Lan Zhan stepped in.

"Wei Ying. It's time to go" He said stone faced.

"Coming Lan Wangji" Wei Ying purred getting glass eyed as he smiled dopily.

"WHo were you talking to?" Lan Wangji frowned looking around.

"Just Huaisang's bird. Isn't it cute" Wei Ying said quickly patted Jiang Cheng who nipped at his finger annoyed. Lan Wangji frowned but said nothing. "Although Bunnies are my favourite" Wei Ying added. "They are so cute"

"Mn" Lan Wangji nodded agreeing as he took Wei Ying's hand. "We need to go now" He reminded gently leading him out. Wei Ying held onto him grinning as he leaned into him taking another scent. "Have i ever told you..that you smell good" He asked rubbing his nose into him.

"Everyday..." Lan Wangji frowned ears red.

"Won't let any of them effect him my claws" Jiang Cheng tweeted annoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Brother make sure you keep your friend close. I worry about him getting lost while we are in a new environment" XIchen informed as they walked into the village. He glanced behind him to where Wei Ying was mumbling a strange song in that unknown language he speaks in as he looked around absently. Next to him another Lan Sect student Su She glanced at him with a look of distaste.

Lan Wangji noticed the look and frowned. "I will" he replied hiding his annoyance. His brother noticed though and glanced back. "If you want to go back there with them you can." He informed Lan Wangji.

"Mn.." Wangji frowned glancing back again only to see Wei Ying notice and wave to him. Ears red Lan Wangji quickly looked away. Xichen frowned as he noticed a group of young cultivators come up behind them a carriage followed closely behind. A beautiful man peaked out looking around curiously.

"Looks like another cultivator group has decided to come investigate as well." Xichen informed surprised. Wei Ying turned to look curiously before noticing the one sticking his head out of the carriage. His eyes widened before he explained something in what seemed to be gibberish before rushing towards the group carelessly. He ignored the men on horses trying to rush past them only to find himself shoved to the side just narrowly missing getting trampled.

He blinked surprised before spotting Lan Wangji standing near him holding his arm with a wince. The horses all skidded to a stop stopping the procession.

"What is that idiot thinking?" Ming Fan barked annoyed stepping down from his horse. "He ran right in front of me." He raised a whip as if to hit Wei Ying only to lower it feeling intimidated by Lan Wangji's glare.

"Ming Fan" Shizun tisked warningly stepping out. "Don't be rude"

"I am sorry Master" Ming Fan winced giving a bow.

Shen Yuan turned to say something to the newcomers only to find someone run into him nearly knocking him over.

Lan Wangji watched Wei Ying hug the sect leader as his eyes narrowed as he found himself filled with jealousy.

Wei Ying started to chatter nonsically to the confused man.

"I..am sorry..do i know you?" Shen yuan asked only for Wei Ying to frown and pull away to tug on his arm insistently.

"Come on A-Yuan. I have looked everywhere for you!" Wei Ying frowned tugging only to find his friend pulled away from him.

"What business do you have with my Shizun?" Luo Binghe asked annoyed.

Wei Ying scowled and tried tugging again only for Lan Wangji to pull him away. Lan Xichen stepped forward to apologize. "We are sorry for our student's behavior..Please excuse his behavior ..he is not from here and doesn't understand our ways yet."

"He is nutty" Su She snorted.

"Shen Yuan" Wei Ying protested upset. Shen Yuan turned towards him at those words. He...knew him as that..could that mean something. He hide his face behind his fan as he tried to study the boy to see if he could recognize anything about him but came up blank. 'Maybe...i'm mistaken.'

"This is Shen Qingqui..not Shen Yuan" One of his students corrected.

"No.." Wei Ying shook his head stubornly . "That's Shen Yuan "

Luo Binghe frowned and stood in front of his master protectively. "Shizun..do you recognize him?" He asked worriedly.

"Sorry..no..but i was attacked a few months ago and lost my memories..So if i have forgotten you i am sorry" Shen Yuan apologised.

Wei Ying fronwed before putting a finger on the others forehead a light glow appearing on the tip of his finger.

"What..kinda cultivation is this" Some of the students muttered.

Wei Ying frowned as he noticed thru his touch that his friend's mind was indeed broken and missing crucial pieces. Just what had happened to him..

"Why..don't we go find a tavern and rest for now.." Xichen suggested gently. "We should focus on resting and the water attacks come tomorrow"

meanwhile at Cloud Recess Nie Huisang was undressing as he complained. "Eh...so sore.." he sighed as he disrobed and rubbed his bare back. "I need to go to the cold springs to unwind" He sighed as he put his hair up. 

In his cage Jiang Cheng stared almost lustfully as his 'master walked around the room naked. If only he had a human body. He plucked at his wing annoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Yanli frowned worried as she rubbed her sons back. “It has been too long Darling...im worried”   
Jin Zixuan nodded in agreement as he cleaned his blade idly. “Would you like me to send a team to see if they can find them?” he asked with a frown.

Yanli nodded, biting her lower lip. “Please do.. I am sure A- Cheng is fine..he can handle himself..but A-Ying is much too young. He wasn’t even supposed to go on an off planet mission for at least another two years..and He is much too impulsive.” 

“Your brother was born after Wei Wuxian” Zixuan reminded amused. “Though the way they act you wouldn't know” 

Yanli raised an eyebrow unamused at her husband. 

“Right...I will go get the search party together..” He coughed.

Yanli nodded pleased. “Spare no expense. I don’t want to chance having something bad happen to them..Who knows what horrible things they could be going thru right now.”

“Oh i am sure they are managing somehow..they always do.” Her husband snorted.

Jiang Cheng was currently trying to get out of his cage quietly so as to not disturb his now slumbering captor. Nie Huaisang turned in his sleep, not noticing. He mumbled to himself moving his hand as if pushing something lazily away. “No...No more questions.I don’t know..”He groaned in his sleep before settling again his arm now dangling off the bed.

Jiang Cheng twisted his talons and picked before triumphantly flying out of the now opened cage. He headed towards a window only to scowl when he noticed they were all closed. He glanced over to the human sleeping and sighed. 

How annoying. How was he supposed to help Wei Ying find the beacon so they could escape now? Wei Ying better be at least looking for it right now and now fooling around.

Lan Wangji’s eyes narrowed when he came across Wei Ying running his hands along another Cultivator's chest. It was another one of the guests who were part of the other visiting group. The one from the Mountains. 

Wei Ying leaned in and smelled the other boy and purred mumbling something in that strange language of his. As Lan Wangji got closer his face paled as he realized who it was. It was none other than Lord of Qiong Ding Peak Yue Qingyuan! 

“Wei YING!” Lan Wangji explained pulling the other teen away from the patient lord. Wei Ying protested before noticing who was grabbing him and held onto him instead. 

“Wei Ying..?” He frowned before looking at the peak lord and bowing in apology. “I am sorry..Forgive his ignorance..He is still learning” He mumbled.

“It is quite alright..I think the boy might be a bit drunk..He was drinking with one of my Members when I came down. I won’t blame him..maybe just keep an eye on him” He nodded.

“I will” Lan Wangji huffed. He should have known he would do this..With this many Cultivators in one space..The strange boy was like a power magnate always searching out strong males and calling them Alphas..Usually he stuck to him...but occasionally he would stray to another male.

“Shameless” Wangji muttered, keeping Wei Ying close.

“I had no idea..he would get drunk from this” The other Cultivator frowned . He glanced over at him seeing it was the young shizun that wei Ying had tried to cling to earlier claiming he was a friend of his. “I had asked him to join me..since he seemed to know me” He explained. “I was hoping to learn something else about myself..What with the Amnesia” he pointed to his head.

“Mn” Wangji nodded in understanding. 

“I am not surprised He drank 3 whole jars.” Another cultivator huffed. 

“Ming Fan” Shen Qingqui tisked. “It is not our place to judge. “ 

“Of course...Shizun. “ Ming Fan bowed in apology as XIchen also stepped forward having over heard what happened. 

“He is from another land and doesn’t understand our ways yet” XIchen explained. “MY brother and I have been working with him on things” Xichen explained, giving a bow to the Peak Lord. “He sometimes likes to cling to Powerful Cultivators. He means well.”

“Ah that explains it..He was really touchy with my student Binghe before my master came in” Shen Qingqui hummed gesturing to a red faced Luo Binghe. “No surprise there He is my best student with the most potential. 

Luo Binghe's face got even redder. He loved his Shizun praising him...but he didn’t know what to do with the other male who had gotten way too close and comfortable with him. He had never been touched like that before..that's for sure..He wished his Shizun could touch him like that someday though. 

“Well...let’s all go to bed for now..You have a big day tomorrow hunting those Water Demons” Yue Qingyuan. “ I can’t wait to see how well you all do taking them out.”

“For someone like me it would be easy” Ming Fan declared surely. Finally this will be his chance to show Shizun that he was way better then stupid Binghe.  
Shizun hmmed behind his fan half listening as he glanced over at Wei Ying..Just how did he know him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been a hot minute..


End file.
